Warrior cats story: The beginning
by Blossombird
Summary: Love blinds Bluebird as she defies the thing that matters most, and maybe a little sibling rivalry isn't the best thing, and could one special kit help the clan realize there's more to the after-life then they thought.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Warriors Erin Hunter does**

**This is my first fanfic and i would ****appreciate if you could review :)**

**Chapter 1**

Bluebird woke up, the sunlight streamed in the warriors den warming her back fur. A white cat with a brown spot on her right eye popped into the den

"Bluebird you're awake, good "the she-cat said.

"Is there something you want me to do" Bluebird replied with a yawn shaking off the last of her sleepiness.

"Yes could you take a border patrol on the far side of the stream there was talk of some strange cats, possibly rogues, take Blossompaw, Bumblebee and Lillypaw with you"

"Ok Cloudberry" Bluebird meowed

"Blossompaw" Bluebird yelled, a young white cat bounded up to her

"You called?" She asked

"Yes, could you fetch Lillypaw and Bumblebee we are going a border patrol"

"Yippee" Blossompaw squealed and raced off to find her sister. Bluebird watched fondly, she loved the little cat's enthusiasm for everything even the boring chores, she was proud to be her mentor.

"You are a good mentor" a voice behind her said. Bluebird jumped and turned towards the cat, and saw a handsome grey and blue cat sitting and watching her with a green gaze.

"She's a good apprentice" Bluebird replied. Her heart fluttered at his praise.

"I see" he meowed still watching her intently with sparkling eyes. Bluebird could not stand to be gawked at any more, she turned away.

"I'm going on a border patrol now" she said, just catching Bumblebee's striped pelt disappear through the entrance. Bluebird padded after him

"Goodbye" Rainstorm called.

Bluebird pushed through the brambles and out into the forest where she saw Blossompaw and Lillypaw chatting away and Bumblebee waiting impatiently

"If I had waited any longer I would have gone deaf" he joked. Bluebird took the lead with Bumblebee just behind and the two apprentices gossiping at the back. Bumblebee turned around to the apprentices "what are you going to do if we meet someone? Talk them to death?"

"Sorry Bumblebee" they muttered but continued gossiping when he turned back around. Bluebird chuckled; Bumblebee sighed and padded alongside Bluebird

"I can't wait until their warrior ceremony, they're driving me crazy" Bumblebee grumbled, Bluebird nodded her head in agreement. Just up ahead was the shallowest bit of the stream and was the easiest bit to cross so they could mark the border on the other side.

"Blossompaw" Bluebird called, the young cat darted forward and stood beside the she-cat "what can you smell" she asked, Blossompaw stuck her nose up in the air and took a long sniff,

"I can smell rouges" she exclaimed "on the other side of the river.

"What!" Bluebird sniffed "well scented little one" she murmured.

"Yes, well done" Bumblebee praised.

Blossompaw glowed at the praise they gave her, Lillypaw snorted and pushed past her sister

"I could have done that"

They swam across the stream and arrived on the far bank hidden in a reed bush, soaking

"This is the worst border patrol, why couldn't we go along the rolling hills" Lillypaw complained loudly,

Bluebird silenced her with a glare,

"Remember the rouges" she whispered threateningly "if they haven't scented us already they would of definitely heard your loud meowing"

Turning around Bluebird walked confidently out of the Reed bush, her head held high with Bumblebee at her side, the apprentices followed suit.

"What have we here" a black cat jumped down from a tree and walked causally to the large group of cats.

"I was about to ask you the same thing" snarled Bumblebee

Bluebird laid her tail on Bumblebee's back "We are asking you to leave our territory at once"

"And who's going to make me? You?" Sneered the cat

"Yes us, you are clearly outnumbered now leave!" Bluebird unsheathed her claws which dug into the ground below her.

"There's no need for that" the cat mocked being afraid "Is their boys?"

Four more cats appeared out of the shadows behind the first cat

"Who's out numbered now?" He laughed.

In a heartbeat Bumblebee was grappling with their leader, and no more than a second later the others followed. Bluebird glanced at Bumblebee he had the leader pinned down and seemed to be winning but there was blood trickling from his ear and along his back, she tried to see where the apprentices went but two large toms stood in the way

"Where are you going? Pretty" the bigger one sneered "Not trying to run away are you?

They advanced closer to Bluebird blocking her view of her clan mates, quick as a mouse she struck out at the nearest tom, it connected. Blood welled up on his snout from the gash she just gave him. "You'll pay for that, pretty" he leaped at her. Bluebird dodged the attack but his companion was waiting, he took a swipe at her head and knocked her backwards. His teammate was ready and knocked her off balanced, the larger one pounced on her and pinned her down

"You ain't going nowhere, pretty" Bluebird relaxed and went limp the tom on top of her released his paw a little to gloat. Bluebird saw her chance and with a huge shove she jumped up Bluebird revelled in the surprised look he gave her, she wasted no time and reared up hitting blow after blow on his scarred muzzle knocking him to the ground, she was about to taunt him when her legs collapsed beneath her, as she struggled to her paws the cat whom she had forgotten was racing at her. She tried to jump out of the way but the tom was quicker and scratched her deep down her flank, unbalanced she fell on her side, the tom stood over her

"You killed my brother" he snarled

Bluebird glance feebly at the body of the other cat, I thought he was unconscious, I didn't know I killed him she thought miserably

"Now I kill you" with a hiss and a swing of his paw, white hot agony flared across Bluebird's belly. She held the tom's gaze for a moment and then blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Blossompaw dug her teeth deep into the cat's leg and with a yelp of surprise he turned around.

"Leave my sister alone you flea-pelt" Blossompaw yelled, fuelled with rage and adrenaline she launched herself at the older cat taking advantage of his surprise and landed on his back, she dug her claws in deep and stuck on like a burr. Seizing her chance she pummelled her back paws on the rogue till his fur was matted with blood, the tom reared up knocking Blossompaw of his back, quick as a flash he turned around to face his attacker, Blossompaw fluffed out her fur to nearly twice her size. The cat leaped at her but she was ready and shot underneath him scoring his belly as he flew overhead. The larger cat stumbled and Blossompaw knocked his legs out from underneath him. The tom landed flat on his belly, dazed, Blossompaw wasted no time and jumped around him nipping in here and there giving him scratches all over his body. But the tom was not defeated yet, he jumped up and with unsheathed claws cuffed Blossompaw round her head, dizzy and blood dripping into her eyes, Blossompaw just managed to dodge his next attack, and returned a feebly aimed blow. Shaking the blood from her eyes, she saw the tom standing less than a fox-length away.

"You're good" he said "if you want you could join us, you only young and still have a lot to learn but you have potential. What d'ya say". For a brief moment Blossompaw saw absolute power, cats kneeling to her, total loyalty. She shook her head

"I will never join you" she meowed defiantly, and darted in to give him a deep scratch on his nose. Blood dripping from his muzzle "you will regret this" he promised and ran the way he came from.

"And don't you come back" she cried after him.

Blossompaw raced over to her sister who was lying on her side, but still breathing,

"Are you alright?" Blossompaw asked worryingly

"I fought of that other one did you see?" She meowed weakly, Blossompaw just nodded half-listening to her while checking her wounds

"Go and find the others I'm fine I just got knocked in the head a bit too many times" she half-joked. Blossompaw reluctantly left her sister lying on the grass "Bumblebee?" She called "Bluebird?"

"Over here, quick!" She heard Bumblebee call, Blossompaw raced to where she heard Bumblebee's voice come from. "What's the…" Blossompaw looked down at her mentor's still body, bloodied and bruised

"Is she dead?" She whispered

"No, but if we don't get her to Rainstorm quick she might be, help me carry her" Blossompaw helped heave her friend's body onto Bumblebee's back, and walked alongside him steading Bluebird's body as they walked slowly to the stream, Blossompaw enjoyed the closeness, and fur brushing against fur despite everything that had just happened. Blossompaw gasped, in her daydream she forgot about Lillypaw and said guiltily "we've forgot Lillypaw, I'll go fetch her, I won't be long"

"No need I'm right here" a voice behind her made her jump and Bluebird's body rocked uneasily on Bumblebee's back. Bumblebee said nothing he just gritted his teeth and pushed on. Blossompaw resisted the urge to run over and lick her knowing that Bluebird needed her more.

"We've got to get Bluebird back to camp "gasped Bumblebee. Lillypaw's face turned to horror as she saw the state of her sister's mentor.

"I'll run ahead" she said and raced across the stream not caring how wet she got, she arrived drenched on the other side but didn't even pause to shake the water off, Blossompaw thanked the stars that she had such a brave sister.

Bumblebee waded into the water and Blossompaw followed keeping Bluebird's head above the water while Bumblebee swum strongly across. Both were tired from the swim and need to rest, but neither suggested it, they just padded slowly towards camp.

Blossompaw was exhausted by the time she and Bumblebee had got Bluebird back to camp but she hadn't even taken the full weight of Bluebird and couldn't even imagine how tired Bumblebee must feel. She had admired his strong determination to get her mentor back here.

As soon as Bumblebee got Bluebird to the centre of the camp he collapsed and Bluebird slid ungracefully off of his back onto the floor. Cats immediately started to crowd around Bluebird

"Is she dead" Blossompaw heard a cat whisper. A blue cat with white spots pushed through the crowd and bounded toward Blossompaw

"What happened" he demanded, a calico put herself between the apprentice and leader.

"Slow down Skystar can't you see she's exhausted, she looks dead on her paws"

"Ok Sweeteyes, but when she wakes up I want to her all about it"

Rainstorm shoved through the cats crowding around the she-cats body halting all conversation. He smeared a foul smelling mixture onto the gash, and placed cobwebs on top. The blood had stopped but her breathing was shallow.

"Build a nest around her" he ordered "if we move her we might open the wound again, she has lost a lot if blood and will die if she loses anymore"

The cats who had gathered around Bluebird went off in search of moss to put around Bluebird. The cat who had spoken to Skystar padded up to Blossompaw and started to lick her clean, Blossompaw let her mother's rhythmic lapping soothe her into a restless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bluebird woke and glanced around her, she swallowed down the panic rising in her throat. This is not my den she thought. Bluebird tried to stand but the moment she moved agony flashed through her belly, she let out a whimper and a cat moved out of the shadows, he looks familiar she thought.

"Shush Bluebird, it's alright, if you move anymore you might open up your wound again it's pretty deep and you've lost a lot of blood but you'll survive, I won't let you die" the cat said fiercely, the stranger bent down to lick the top of her head "I won't let you die" he murmured over and over again. Bluebird let the cat's words relax her, soon she was fast asleep.

Bluebird glanced at a dead body unable to move her head much; a large shape loomed over her. I remember feeling guilty she thought. She turned her attention to the tom standing over her.

"Now I kill you" he swung his paw down, pure agony flared across Bluebird's belly. She stared at the tom's gaze for a moment and then woke up.

Bluebird lay gasping for breath, she had been injured, badly, so she must be in the medicine den, no wonder it didn't look familiar. While Bluebird was taking in her surroundings a shape blocked the sunlight, Bluebird tried to turn her head but it hurt too much

"How are you feeling?" a calm voice asked

"I've felt better" she joked, now she saw who the voice belonged to, it was Rainstorm who was sitting watching her intently, suddenly she felt safe in Rainstorm's paws, she knew no harm would come to her. She closed her eyes to let the feeling sink in but Rainstorm jumped up.

"No! Don't go to sleep yet" he cried "When I saw you laying there, it made me so mad I wanted to tear the pelt off whoever done that to you, I've never felt like that with anyone else" he confessed

"But you're a medicine cat" she yawned sadly "it could never happen" Bluebird didn't stay awake long enough to hear him reply; she fell into a fitful sleep. She dreamt of Rainstorm laying on the grass his life blood draining out of him from a gaping wound in his belly. He saw Bluebird and opened his mouth but no words came out. He shuddered and then went still. Bluebird stood there in shock watching him.

"I couldn't save him" she yelled "I couldn't do anything" she whimpered.

Bluebird awoke to a pair of eyes staring at her. She tried to talk but her throat was too dry instead she just opened her mouth wordlessly, like in my dream she thought a little scared. Rainstorm seemed to understand and went off to collect water. He came back moments later with a ball of moss dripping with water. Gently he propped up her head and helped her drink. With every mouthful Bluebird felt her strength return.

"Could you help me sit up please" she asked Rainstorm. Rainstorm nodded and carefully lifted her up into a sitting position avoiding the wound on her belly. Rainstorm said nothing, he just stared a Bluebird making her feel uncomfortable

"How do you feel?" he asked finally. A million different thoughts raced through her head was he asking about how she feels about him? Or her belly? Rainstorm sensed her hesitation.

"How does your belly feel" he asked

"It hurts every time I move it, but I can live with it. When can I start doing warrior duties again?" she replied

Rainstorm sighed "Warriors are always impatient, and you especially" he sighed again and met her eyes. Was that sadness in them? Or regret? Bluebird didn't know and Rainstorm was already walking towards the door. "Rainstorm" she called. He stopped and turned around "how bad is it?"

He chuckled, "don't worry you'll survive" he replied and padded out the door.

Bluebird waited impatiently for him to return so she could confront him about what he said earlier and it wasn't long before he returned with more water. Bluebird opened her mouth to speak when she noticed a smaller cat beside him. He planned this she thought. Bluebird glared at him as he walked by he just stared with twinkling eyes. The smaller cat bounded up to Bluebird.

"You're awake" she squealed "I came in everyday but you were asleep. You'll never guess what" Bluebird opened her mouth to ask what. But the she-cat cut in front "I've got Cloudberry as a mentor while you're stuck in here." Bluebird couldn't help but feel crestfallen and Blossompaw picked up on it. "She's not as good as you though she's really bossy and she makes me do ALL the chores" Bluebird forced a purr and changed the subject "you'll be doing your final assessment soon won't you? And then your Warrior's ceremony"

"Yeah, I just hoped you would be there to do it" Blossompaw meowed sadly.

"Don't worry I'll be there cheering the loudest for you" Bluebird promised. At that moment Rainstorm spoke up

"Ok that's enough, I don't want you tiring out my patient" Blossompaw nodded and walked out "I'll come again as soon as Cloudberry lets me, she didn't know I was here today"

After she had gone she heard Cloudberry scolding Blossompaw. Now that her apprentice had gone the den felt empty and lifeless she didn't realise how much she had missed the plucky young cat.

Rainstorm moved to go out again but Bluebird saw her chance

"Rainstorm" the medicine cat turned around looking uncomfortable, Bluebird gulped down her fear and cleared her throat "Rainstorm, we need to talk"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Blossompaw woke and stretched out her stiff legs. Memories of yesterday still reeled in her head. I hope Bluebird is alright. I'll go see her later she promised herself. She had barely stepped outside before she was confronted by her leader, Skystar.

"With me, now" Skystar padded towards his den and Blossompaw followed obediently. Skystar stopped to murmur to Cloudberry who ran off to the medicine cat's den. Inside the den Skystar settled down on his nest and Blossompaw sat down. Skystar seemed to be waiting and it wasn't long before Blossompaw knew what he was waiting for. Cloudberry came in followed by Rainstorm.

Once both Rainstorm and Cloudberry had settled down Skystar looked expectantly at Blossompaw.

"We have heard Bumblebee's story and your sister, Lillypaw says she battled one rogue before she was knocked out when she came to she saw you over her. Now we have come to hear your story"

Blossompaw felt uncomfortable with 3 pairs of eyes watching her, she cleared her throat and began, "Bluebird asked me what I could smell and I smelt rogues on the other side of the stream. We swam across and a cat jumped down from the tree, so we asked him to leave and he said no, and 4 more cats came out of the trees we were outnumbered but Bumblebee leaped at the leader and then I saw two large toms going for Bluebird I was going to help but my sister had two cats to battle too. I thought Bluebird stood more of a chance then Lillypaw" Blossompaw hung her head in shame but Skystar just nodded and Blossompaw took that as a sign to keep going. "My sister had fought of one of them but the other one had knocked her unconscious so I ran to fight him and I chased him off. My sister told me to look for Bumblebee and Bluebird and that's when I found them. I helped steady Bluebird while Bumblebee carried her back and the rest you know" she finished

Skystar was silent throughout the story, occasionally nodding his head. "Thank you" he said and turned towards Rainstorm "How is Bluebird?" he asked

Blossompaw caught a flicker of emotion in Rainstorm's eyes when Skystar had mentioned Bluebird. "She will recover, she is strong." He replied briskly

"And how long till she can continue her warrior duties?"

"Half a moon just to be sure, maybe sooner but I'd prefer to be safe" Blossompaw eyes widened in shock, Half a moon she would become a warrior before that. Who would mentor her?

Skystar also seemed surprised "Ok, Cloudberry" he turned to face the white she-cat "you will mentor Blossompaw" Blossompaw almost leaped with joy at having the deputy as her mentor but that quickly turned to guilt when she realised how upset Bluebird will be.

"I shall call the meeting now" and with that Skystar jumped up and walked out the door, the other cats followed.

"Every cat belonging in this Clan gather beneath Moon rock" Skystar yelled

Cats quickly filled the open area; some cat mumbled "what now?"

"Since one of our apprentices mentor is unable to fulfil her duties, I must choose another one. Blossompaw" Blossompaw padded towards her leader. "Cloudberry" the white cat stepped forward "You will now mentor Blossompaw until her final assessment I trust you to teach Blossompaw to the best of your ability" Cloudberry touched noses with Blossompaw. The cats cheered her name. When the cheering had died down Blossompaw's sister and brother ran up to her

"You are so lucky" her sister complained

"It's only for a little while though" Blossompaw replied

"But still she's the deputy, I bet she's got something really cool, like a special move or something" her brother said "Windleap only knows the standard stuff I want to do something cool like this" he jumped at Blossompaw and they rolled about with claws sheathed, Lillypaw joined in teaming with Blossompaw. In moments they had made Yewpaw surrender.

"Now kits that's no way to treat you brother is it?" Blossompaw's mother scolded "Just look at his fur" Sweeteyes bent down and started to groom her son's pelt.

"Mother we're not kits anymore, we're nearly warriors" Yewpaw complained

"I Know but you will always be my kits" she licked all of them on their heads and walked off.

Blossompaw turned to Yewpaw and Lillypaw, "I'm going to see how Bluebird's doing. See you later"

Blossompaw raced towards the medicine den. She poked her head through "Rainstorm" she called quietly, a muffled mew came from the back of the den, Blossompaw took it as a come in. She waited patiently for Rainstorm to finish whatever he was doing. Not long later he padded up to her. Blossompaw opened her mouth to ask to see Bluebird but Rainstorm silenced her.

"She just fell asleep sorry" he said he turned and it was clear that she was dismissed. I'll come tomorrow she said to herself, and turned to walk out the entrance.

She had barely woken up when she heard Cloudberry call her name. She stumbled sleepily in to the clearing where Cloudberry was waiting.

"I want the elders den cleared and you have to remove their ticks as well" she said and turned away to order the patrols.

Grumbling Blossompaw went to the elders den. The elders were sunning themselves outside the entrance so Blossompaw had to sidestep them. Scooping up the pile of moss she had gathered she made her way outside. She had just put the dirty bedding down when Rainstorm came up to her "She's awake if you want to see her" he said.

"Yes, I would" Blossompaw replied. They had almost reached the den when Swankit and her brother Antkit bounded up to her. "Play with us please" asked Antkit "Yes, please you always have the best games to play" Chimed Swankit.

"Sorry little ones, I can't, not yet. I'm going to see Bluebird then I have to sort out the elders"

"Not fair" they complained but race off to play with their denmates, Nightkit, Pearkit and Squintkit.

Blossompaw stepped into the den beside Rainstorm. Bluebird glared at Rainstorm when he padded past and Blossompaw wondered if they had an argument but she didn't bother asking. Bounding up to Bluebird she told her about Cloudberry but when she looked upset she told her how bossy she could be. When she had finished talking Rainstorm had ushered her out.

Outside the medicine den Cloudberry was waiting "I thought I told you to take care of the elders they have no bedding and still have fleas" Blossompaw hung her head in shame and started to protest but Cloudberry silence her with a sharp flick of her tail. "As punishment you will clean the warriors den and medicine den as well as the elders den" Cloudberry dismissed her leaving Blossompaw staring mutinously after her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"This can't happen, you're not allowed to have a mate" Bluebird almost cried, she felt her heart break in two.

"I didn't say it could" Rainstorm hung his head "I just thought you should know and I wondered if you felt the same, but it can never happen" his voice grew sadder "I wish it could, I love you Bluebird and I wish we could be mates and maybe have kits"

Bluebird's voice was choked with emotion "I love you too, I wish I could deny it but I can't" Bluebird leaned on Rainstorm and twined her tail with his. They stood still for a moment enjoying each other's company but then with a sigh Rainstorm pulled away and walked out the den leaving Bluebird standing alone gazing after him with longing in her eyes.

Bluebird awoke and looked over at Rainstorm; last night's events were still fresh in her mind. She turned away tears welling in her eyes. I love him and what's wrong with that no one will know maybe we could be mates, hope filled Bluebird I will find a way yet she promised him silently, she curled back in her nest and fell into a deep sleep.

Waking up she saw the green gaze of Rainstorm, two sunrises had passed since their talk but Bluebird still had hope that they could be together.

"You can go out today" he said briskly "not for long and only to the fresh kill pile" he walked out of the den. Bluebird followed him, he barely spoke to her any more than he needed to, but she wasn't going to let him ruin her first day she could go out of the medicine den.

As soon as she stepped out Blossompaw ran up to her "I'm having my final assessment today and maybe tomorrow I'll be a warrior like you" a pang of disappointment hit Bluebird, she forced a purr she wasn't going to ruin Blossompaw's big day "I know you're going to be great" she meowed.

"Blossompaw! Stop nattering and come over here" her brother called. Blossompaw shot Bluebird an apologetic look "Sorry" she mewed and dashed off to her littermates. Bluebird watched her disappear through the entrance remembering her final assessment.

"I've talked to Skystar and he allowed you to speak about Blossompaw since you've mentored her for most of her apprenticeship" a familiar voice behind her said.

She turned and saw Rainstorm gazing at her and wanting nothing better than to curl up beside him, I wish he would stop staring it doesn't make it any easier she thought miserably.

"Thanks, but it doesn't matter" she said and turned around towards the fresh kill pile ignoring the hurt in his eyes. She chose a plump thrush from the pile and sat down to eat it. Sweeteyes padded up beside her carrying a vole, she dropped it. "Can I eat with you?" she asked. Bluebird nodded and Sweeteyes settled down next to her.

"I noticed what happened between you and Rainstorm" she mewed causally. Bluebird's heart fluttered in fear. What if someone found out? What would happen to her? She did nothing wrong.

"Over there" she pointed with her tail to the spot she had been before. "Have you had an argument?" She asked.

"Sort of" Bluebird replied. Sweeteyes could sense that Bluebird didn't want to talk about it.

"How are you?" Bluebird asked. Sweeteyes talked about her kits and everything that had happened to the clan why she was in the medicine's cat's den. Bluebird was only half listening. She was staring at Rainstorm admiring his strong, supple body. She watched him go into the elders den and when he didn't come out Bluebird made an excuse to Sweeteyes and went to the medicine den where she curled up in her soft nest and let sleep take her.

She woke up in the middle of the night curled against something warm, she looked up behind her, it was Rainstorm, who was staring at her as if daring to make a comment, as an answer Bluebird curled back up and closed her eyes enjoying the warmth of his fur, even though she knew it was wrong she couldn't help it and she knew Rainstorm had made up his mind. They were going to be together no matter how hard it will be.

"Every cat belonging in this Clan gather beneath Moon rock" Skystar yelled. In the centre three apprentices were standing proudly. Bluebird was as proud as Sweeteyes that Blossompaw had passed but now she was nervous what would she have to say.

"Cat of the clan these three apprentices has worked hard to uphold your noble code, I commend them as warriors in turn. Windleap is Yewpaw a worthy warrior?"

"Yes, he is one of the best fighters I have ever met, I would be proud to go into battle with him at my side.

The white pawed cat stood bursting with pride "Then from this day forward you shall be named Yewtree. You shall be remembered for your strength and resiliently, Bluebird, is Blossompaw a worthy warrior?"

"I believe she is, she is the most enthusiastic and brave cat I have ever met"

"And Cloudberry?"

"For the short time I have mentored her I have noticed her friendliness to all cats of the Clan"

The small white she-cat stood a little taller "From this day forward you will be named Blossomfall you shall be remembered for you bravery and enthusiasm.

"Bumblebee, is Lillypaw ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes, she is gentle and caring but strong when people need her to be"

Lillypaw glowed at the praise he gave her.

"Then from this day forward you shall be named Lillynose and remembered for your kindness and strength.

"Yewtree! Blossomfall! Lillynose! The clan chanted.

"Blossomfall, Blossomfall, Blossomfall" Bluebird chanted and went over to congratulate her. She noticed her glaring after her sister who was walking away with Bumblebee.

"Well done" she purred "you deserved it, after all that hard work". Blossomfall turned towards Bluebird "Thank you, I couldn't have done it without you" she replied. Bluebird walked back to the medicine cat's den where Rainstorm was waiting for her. Curling up beside him she let his lapping soothe her to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**i don't own Blossomfall, someone in the reviews said Erin Hunter owned it. i didn't know :/**

**Chapter 6**

Blossompaw was standing in front of everyone bursting with pride, she spotted Bluebird watching her ceremony, and Bumblebee staring at Lillypaw, jealousy coursed through her but she pushed it away, she should be happy that her sister had a mate.

"From this day forwards you shall be named Blossomfall" it's a lovely name she thought.

"Yewtree! Blossomfall! Lillynose! The clan cheered" Bumblebee practically ran at Lillynose and together they walked away their pelts brushing, Blossomfall stared after them longing it to be her rather than Lillynose at Bumblebee's side.

"Well done" Bluebird purred snapping her from her trance. "You deserved it, after all that hard work".

Blossomfall turned towards Bluebird "Thank you, I couldn't have done it without you" she replied. Bluebird walked off and Cloudberry took her place and congratulated her.

After the celebration all Blossomfall wanted to do was fall asleep but when she went into the warrior's den she saw Bumblebee curled up with Lillynose. Instead of going to sleep she went for a walk in the moonlight. She found a sheltered spot beneath a tree and fell into a restless sleep.

Blossomfall awoke to the sound of cat's paw steps for a moment she forgot where she was, and then she remembered she slept out in the forest. Silently she dodged the patrol and made it back to camp without being seen. She saw Bumblebee and Lillynose sharing a piece of fresh kill and made a point of avoiding them by visiting the nursery. Inside were five kits who were messing about.

"Hey, wanna play a game?" Blossomfall asked the kits. "Yes!" they squealed and jumped at Blossomfall, under their combined weight Blossomfall staggered backwards. She heard both queens laugh at the sight of her.

"Ok, I'm a rouge what are you going to do to me?" Nightkit launched himself at her and she batted his gently to the side "come on you've got to do better than that, with fur fluffed up all five kits leaped at the same time, knocking her to the floor, pummelling her with tiny paws. She struggled to her paws the kits still hanging on. Dramatically she fell to the floor "I am no match for you" She gasped. "Let me be, spare me my miserable life".

"Never" Pearkit cried and jumped on the back pretending to kill Blossomfall by biting her neck. Blossomfall stood up with Pearkit still on her back. Pearkit squealed with delight but slid off when Blossomfall reared up. Blossomfall picked up a ball of moss. "The first one to get this and bring it back to me wins." Blossomfall threw the ball of moss as far as she could and ran the opposite direction.

All five kits pelted after it. Antkit reached it first and turned around to race back but Nightkit was right behind him and barrelled into him knocking the moss ball from his mouth. Antkit's sister, Swankit jumped nimbly over the fighting toms and picked up the moss, Pearkit was right behind her and stood in her way, but Swankit meowed something inaudible to Blossomfall but Pearkit understood and escorted her across the clearing towards Blossomfall who thought they were going to make it. When they were confronted by Squintkit who was bigger than both of them but neither was afraid. Pearkit launched herself at Squintkit distracting him while Swankit darted around the fighting siblings and raced towards Blossomfall, by now the two toms had stopped fighting and had noticed Swankit running towards Blossomfall, the two young toms pelted towards her but were too late Swankit was already at Blossomfall and had won.

"You cheated" Nightkit complained "you used Pearkit to protect you"

"I said nothing about teamwork Nightkit, and well done Swankit that was a brilliant idea" Swankit glowed at the praise. "Now run along kits I've got things to do". All kits looked exhausted after the game and trudged back to the nursery.

Blossomfall turned around and saw her sister walking towards her, not wanting to talk to her she ran to Cloudberry and asked if there was a patrol, Blossompaw quickly joined the hunting patrol, ignoring the confused and hurt expression on her sister's face.

Out in the open forest, with the breeze ruffling her fur, Blossomfall considered if she over reacted and should go back and apologize but she pushed the thought away Lillynose shouldn't have choose the one cat she loved.

Blossomfall turned her attention to hunting sniffing the air she caught the scent of a mouse, silently she move around her unseen prey until she was downwind of it. Creeping forward, her paws as light as a feather. She spotted her prey. In one big leap she landed on top of it nipping its neck before it could alert any other prey lurking in the forest. Scraping dirt over it Blossomfall went off in search of more prey.

Blossomfall had just put her prey on the top of the pile when she caught Lillynose padding towards her. Quickly she thrusted her nose in the fresh kill pile pretending to be choosing a bit of prey.

"Why did you avoid me earlier?" she asked. Blossomfall muttered a non-committal answer. "In fact you've been avoiding me a lot lately. What's the matter?

Blossomfall didn't answer; she just chose a juicy mouse and walked away leaving Lillynose staring after her.

"Ever since you've become a warrior, you think you're too good for anyone" Lillynose shouted after her. Blossomfall ignored her and continued to walk away. She slunk into the forest which had now become her refuge and settled down to enjoy her meal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Bluebird raced through the forest with Rainstorm at her, side leaves crunching underfoot. Half a moon had past and she was free from care. She looked up; many leaves were turning golden and falling off, Leaf-bare is nearly here she thought. She stopped as one fluttered down in front of her. Reaching up, stretching her paws she grabbed the leaf and pounced on it playfully.

Rainstorm let out a mer-ow of amusement and joined in. Together they chased leaves as they fell to the ground around them. Panting Bluebird stopped. "I've hadn't had this much fun in ages" she gasped. Rainstorm didn't reply he just padded up beside her and twined his tail with hers.

"This feels so right, yet so wrong" he breathed and pressed up on her side. Bluebird felt breathless, she still hadn't gotten used to being this close to Rainstorm.

Hearing distant pawsteps they jumped apart exchanging guilty glances with each other.

"I have to go and be somewhere" Bluebird meowed awkwardly; she cringed at her awful excuse and bounded off towards the sound of the pawsteps.

"Bumblebee" Bluebird exclaimed "What are you doing here?" she questioned.

"I could ask you the same thing" he replied coolly

"I was doing some err hunting" she responded quickly. Bumblebee nodded and continued the way she had just come from. Bluebird's heart jumped into her throat. What if he finds Rainstorm? Would he put two and two together? I can't take that chance she told herself.

"Bumblebee" she called after him. The striped tom turned around "Would you like to go hunting with me? Bumblebee considered the offer. "Sure" he replied. And together they bounded out into the woods in search of prey.

They had only gone a few fox-lengths when she heard a cat calling Bumblebee's name, she saw Lillynose appear out of the brush in front of them.

"There you are!" she cried "Where have you been?" Bluebird watched him carefully, guilt was written all over his face. Bluebird thought of how Bumblebee side-stepped her question. Trusting the tom she spoke up.

"He was hunting with me" Bumblebee's face lit up with relief

"Where's all the prey then?" she asked sceptically.

"Well we were about to catch some, when you barged in and scared it all away" Bluebird feigned frustration. The last bit wasn't completely a lie, she did interrupt. Now it was Lillynose's turn to look guilty.

"Sorry" she muttered unable to accuse Bumblebee of anything wrong. She brightened up quickly.

"Now that I found you we can go for a walk or something" she asked hopefully. Bumblebee looked up to Bluebird.

"Erm well we were hunting…" Bluebird finished awkwardly. "Yeah we were" Bumblebee piped up "Sorry Lillynose, maybe some other time"

"Yeah, sorry, right" she muttered but walked away. Bluebird and Bumblebee padded in the opposite direction, after a while Bumblebee spoke.

"Thank you" he said "Back there"

"No problem" she replied "any time" she decided not to question Bumblebee, as she also had a secret. "Now let's actually catch some prey" she chuckled and bounded off with Bumblebee hard on her paws.

They arrived back at camp with a vole and two shrews they dumped them on the fresh kill pile and immediately Lillynose took Bumblebee away chatting about nothing in particular. Bumblebee shot a longing glance at the warriors den, hinting that he would like nothing better than to curl up and sleep in his warm nest.

Bluebird chuckled at the young couple and went off in search of Rainstorm. She found him in the medicine cat den sorting through herbs. "Rainstorm" she meowed. The medicine cat stopped sorting and ran over, happiness lighting his face. Her heart broke in two. "Rainstorm it was fun while it lasted but you must put you duties before your feelings" Bluebird walked out leaving a confused and hurt Rainstorm staring after her.

Bluebird told herself it had to be done; now she was free to do her warrior duties she gave a little skip of joy, I must find Cloudberry, she looked around the camp she saw Windleap sharing tongues with Gingerstripe and their two kits running around them Antkit pounced on his father's tail and bit it hard. Bluebird laughed softly as Windleap stood up so quickly Antkit tumbled backwards. Both kits were nearly ready to become apprentices and Bluebird would like to mentor one of them but she probably wouldn't be able to as she had just recovered from her dreadful injury.

Spotting Cloudberry she padded up to her. "Is there any patrol to go on?" she asked hopefully

"No, sorry but I'll put you on the next one" she promised. Bluebird padded away disappointed. Bluebird looked up; her paws had led her to the medicine den out of habit. Clearing her head she walked towards the warriors den only to be stopped by three kits, their fur fluffed up. Nightkit growled at her "Get out of our camp fox" he spat.

"Oh no" she meowed dramatically "What ever shall I do against you fine warriors"

"Run away and never come back" Pearkit meowed sensibly.

"Never" Bluebird growled, and batted the nearest kit gently away. Squintkit growled and launched himself at Bluebird but miss judged the jump and landed a mouse-length away. Bluebird was about to pounce on the kit when Nightkit hit her side, Squintkit and Pearkit also joined in and together they held Bluebird down. Bluebird let out a false whimper.

"I am no match for you O great warriors" She meowed.

"And don't forget it" Nightkit growled. All three kits jumped away. "Thanks for playing with us Bluebird" Nightkit mewed. "Can we play another game?"

"Sorry kits I'm tired" Bluebird meowed regretfully and continued to the warrior's den. Curling up she noticed the cold air against her back fur, she remembered with a pang of sadness the way Rainstorm had licked her to sleep, soothing her with calming words. Slowly she fell into a restless sleep.

Groaning Bluebird woke up, her belly was crying out with pain. Pulling herself up she trudged to the medicine den.

"Rainstorm" she called weakly "Rainstorm, my belly hurts, help me" she let out a whimper. Rainstorm rushed over his face worried "Lay down" he instructed. Bluebird did as she was told. She felt Rainstorm's paws prod her belly. His face turned into joy. "Bluebird" he said excitedly "You're having kits, you're having my kits"


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to RaD for their reviews, I appreciate it. I'll try and take into to account as much as i can :)**

**Chapter 8**

Blossomfall woke up and stumbled out of the den lazily. She padded towards Cloudberry who was organizing patrols in the middle of the clearing.

"And Blossomfall and Bumblebee you can both be on the hunting patrol" she finished. She and Bumblebee followed Windleap and Lillynose out into the open forest. Blossomfall opened her mouth to suggest something but Bumblebee beat her to it.

"I'll pair up with Blossomfall and you" he pointed his tail to Lillynose "Can go with Windleap" Lillynose widened her eyes in shock and started to protest but Bumblebee silenced her "We need to train with other cats Lillynose" he said gently.

"I agree" Blossomfall meowed loudly; Lillynose narrowed her eyes at her and glared. "I know all of Windleap's tricks, and I obviously know yours" she pushed her sister gently. Slowly and reluctantly she nodded her head and turned to Windleap.

"Let's get going then" she huffed clearly annoyed at being paired up with Windleap while Blossomfall was secretly looking forward to having some time with Bumblebee without her sister interfering. Windleap glanced over at Blossomfall then took off with Lillynose at his heels. Turning to Bumblebee she mewed "Where shall we go then?"

"Forward" he replied and padded onwards in the direction he was facing, which happened to be the exact opposite that the other hunting pair had gone off in.

"Hey, thanks for backing me up back there" he said. "Lillynose can be so protective; sometimes I can hardly breathe" he stopped and looked ahead "How about a little run? He asked "I'll race you to the top of that hill" he pointed with his tail to a small hill in the distance. "I would love too" she replied and bounded away before he could reply. She had the head start but he had longer legs and would soon be gaining up on her, a quick glance backwards confirmed he suspicion. He was only a rabbit-length away and still gaining. Blossomfall stretched her legs and put on a burst of speed pulling ahead by another mouse-length. She was almost there, one more fox-length. She stumbled, pain flared up her leg. She had been so determined on winning that she didn't look where she was putting her paws. Bumblebee caught up to her quickly "What happened?" he demanded. Blossomfall pulled her paw out slowly "I wasn't looking where I was going" she admitted.

"Let me have a look at it" he instructed. "No, I'm fine" she replied and tried to jump away from him but only succeeded in causing more pain for herself. She whimpered and surrendered her paw. Bumblebee moved in closer to have a look at it, he studied it for a while. "I don't think it's broken, but I'm no medicine cat. Let's get back to camp where Rainstorm could look at it properly. Can you walk on it?" he asked. Gingerly Blossomfall put her injured paw on the ground, she winced. It hurt. A lot. But she wasn't going to show Bumblebee she was weak, she nodded to him and they made their way back to camp.

Limping through the brambles Blossomfall saw Lillynose pacing nervously back and forth. Hearing the noise of the thicket she turned sharply, and ran over to Bumblebee.

"What happened? Are you alright? What took you so long?" Lillynose gushed. Bumblebee answered none of her questions.

"Rainstorm" he called, "Blossomfall's hurt" Lillynose narrowed her eyes at Blossomfall and glared, finally noticing her at Bumblebee side. "What happened?" she asked with mock sympathy "Didn't you stop mooning over Bumblebee long enough to look where you were placing your paws"

Blossomfall bit back a sharp retort "We were hunting and I was chasing a rabbit, before I could catch it, it ran down its hole. I couldn't stop myself and my foot went into the hole" she meowed coolly. "Why what did you think happened?" she asked her sister.

Lillynose didn't have time to reply as Rainstorm pushed her out of the way, a bundle of herbs were in his mouth. He took a quick look at her paw and quick as a mouse he pushed it; pain flashed by momentarily and was soon gone.  
"Wow, it feels a lot better, how did you do that?" she put her paw down to test her weight on it and was pleasantly surprised, it hurt a bit but nothing she couldn't handle.

"Now go and rest" Rainstorm ordered "Could you make sure she's goes to sleep Bumblebee?"

"I can" Lillynose offered clearly not wanting her sister alone with Bumblebee again.

"No, you can't" a cat called, it was Cloudberry "I want you on a patrol, now" Muttering under her breath, Lillynose trudged towards the patrol. "Bumblebee?" Rainstorm asked expectantly.

"Oh. Yeah, I can make sure she goes to sleep Rainstorm" he replied. Satisfied Rainstorm padded away.

"You know im not a kit" Blossomfall grumbled. Bumblebee head butted her gently. "Sorry, I promised Rainstorm, now get a move on" he chuckled as Blossomfall padded angrily towards her den. Bumblebee followed.

Blossomfall curled up in her nest with her head on her paws watching Bumblebee.

"You might be here a long time" she warned him. "I'm not tired at all"

Sighing Bumblebee settled down not taking his eye of Blossomfall as if he expected her to make a run for it. _As if I would even try he's blocking the entrance_ she thought inwardly_._ Finally Bumblebee spoke "You would've won if you hadn't tripped" he mused out loud.

"Yeah, I was fox-lengths ahead of you" she chuckled "You could've easily won if I hadn't had a head start" _wait, he could've easily caught up to me_ she thought. She narrowed her eyes at Bumblebee. "Did you let me win" she asked, suspicious.

"What? Me? Never?" he mewed innocently "Why I would do that" he had a point. Why would he let her win? She yawned and Bumblebee smiled. "Hey how about another race? Tomorrow" He hesitated before finishing "Night" Blossomfall just nodded before drifting into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Swanpaw! Antpaw!" Bluebird's clanmates called. Bumblebee and Blossomfall had been chosen to mentor them and Bluebird couldn't help but be disappointed, yet she had kits now and she couldn't run around after an apprentice. She hadn't told Skystar as she was still thinking about what she would say and who the father was. She remembered to back when Rainstorm had told her, _his face was excited, "Bluebird" he said excitedly "You're having kits, you're having my kits" instead of being excited or happy she was worried, "But what will we say, we can't tell anyone you're the father" his face contorted with worry "That would ruin my reputation, I might be exiled or worse" he gulped. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone yet, we will think of something, we have too" she soothed and stroked his flank with her tail. He relaxed "Ok" he meowed "Now go, people might be get suspicious" he head butted her out._

Now it had been two sunrises and they still haven't thought of anything, it was the middle of leaf- fall and as she started to get fat people might suspect that something was up. She walked towards Cloudberry.

"…might be rogues" Cloudberry finished. _That's it!_ Bluebird thought excitedly, _if anyone askes I'll tell them that the father is a rogue, it's not ideal but it will work. _Bluebird bounded away from Cloudberry and towards Rainstorm who was at the fresh kill pile.

"I've got an idea" she whispered quietly "Meet me at the stream" she turned and padded quickly out of the camp. She waited impatiently at the side of the bank, pacing up and down. She turned at every little noise like a rustle of a leaf or a scraping of a mouse. Eventually he turned up, walking to her purring. "So what's the big idea?" he asked.

"Well, I was thinking" she shuffled her paws "that I could tell everyone that is was a rouge" Rainstorm opened his mouth to speak but Bluebird beat him to it "No, listen I'll tell them it wasn't meant to happen, it was a mistake and that I'm never seeing him again, our clanmates are forgiving and they wouldn't harm innocent kits, I'm sure of it" Bluebird didn't sound as sure as she would of liked to be. _What if they did ridicule me and my kits? What if they turn me away?_ Rainstorm was nodding. "It could work" he said finally "It would make sense. No one in their right mind would be your mate if they knew you" he teased. Bluebird purred "I'm glad you agree, now I've got to go and tell Skystar" Pleased that they had solved the problem Bluebird positively floated towards camp.

"Skystar" she called into his den

"Yes, come in" Bluebird walked in. Inside was Skystar lying on his nest, for the first time she noticed grey hairs on his muzzle, he was growing old. "Ah, Bluebird" he rasped "What do you need?"

Bluebird looked down at her paws suddenly nervous. "Well, erm I'm erm expecting kits" she blurted out. Skystar smiled "Excellent news" he meowed "and who's the lucky father? He teased.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about" she looked down at her paws again. Skystar looked concerned "Go on"

"Well the father is a rouge" she mewed calmly "however this was not meant to happen, it was only for fun, I never expected kits" she hung her head in shame. Not all of it was a lie, she didn't expect kits. Skystar stared silently at her. "I see" he said finally "I believe you have suffered enough from the consequences of you actions, I do not see any reason for punishing you further, however you will tell these kits that their father is a clan cat who had died in a battle with a rouge, you will not tell them who their real father is, they deserve a normal life" Bluebird all most sighed with relief. "Now I will go and announce it to the clan" he stood up stiffly and walked out Bluebird followed him. Upon exiting the den she caught Rainstorm's worried gaze and ever so slightly nodded. He turned his gazed to Skystar and so did Bluebird, the old leader was standing on Moon rock.

"Every cat belonging in this Clan gather beneath Moon rock" he yelled. Cats gathered in the clearing below their leader. Skystar stood tall. "Cats of this Clan I have great news, Bluebird is expecting kits" Bluebird's Clanmates cheered her name but it stopped abruptly as one cat called out "Who is the father?" cats turned to cats whispering their assumption. Skystar held his tail up for silence. "There has been a… Unfortunate mishap surrounding the birth of these kits, however, these kits will not be judged and will be accepted as clan cats. They will be told that their father died heroically" Skystar dismissed them and he clambered back into his den. Bluebird held her head up high as she walked past cat after cat whispering rumours. "I hear that the father was Bumblebee" one cat sniggered. Rainstorm stopped and came up behind her. "I thought Skystar told you to treat Bluebird and her unborn kits with respect" he said mildly to the cat who had just spoken. He said something else but she didn't hear as Blossomfall came bounding up to her.

"Congratulations Bluebird, I will visit every day when those kits are born that I'll be like their father" she chuckled and walked away. Rainstorm quickly took her place. "Congratulations Bluebird" he mewed "now in my den so I can check how the kits are doing" he walked away with Bluebird following.

"Lay down" he instructed. She did as she was told. She felt cold paws prod her belly gently. Finally he sat back. "I want you in the nursery" he said. "But I can still do my warrior duties; it hasn't even been a moon and a half yet" she protested. Rainstorm silenced her pleas by shoving his tail in her mouth. Bluebird bit down gently. "Ow" he exclaimed "Look" he said impatiently "You have three or four kits and I don't want to harm any of them by you doing any heavy lifting" Bluebird's eyes glowed_. Three kits, maybe four, my kits, mine and Rainstorm_ she corrected.

"Ok" she stood up. "I'll go to the nursery if it will make you happy" she padded out of the den and towards the nursery. There was already a nest built up. _Rainstorm must have got an apprentice to make it_ she thought. She curled up and fell asleep.


End file.
